The San Esperito Connection
The San Esperito Connection is the fourth storyline mission in Just Cause (1). Introduction Mission information from the PDA: "International drug dealer Franco Alifano is coming to San Esperito to meet with Inmaculada Palmiera of the Riojas cartel. Inmaculada has never seen Franco, and therefore you can take his place to gain the trust of the Riojas cartel. To do this, you must seek out and kill Franco before he reaches the hotel where the meeting is scheduled." Walkthrough Rico gets the Protec Grappler G3 at the beginning of this mission. Maria Kane gives it to him, saying that: "You know, they keep sending me new equipment for you. Don't know why. You'll just break it. Check it out anyway." Use any vehicle to get to the airport. No need to hurry, the target won't spawn until you get there. As soon as the target spawns, turn right and get to that road that's parallel to your road, to cut them off. Stand on the side of the road and wait until the convoy of 2 Mounted Gun-armed MVs and the Fusilier Commander get to you. Then use the Protec Grappler G3 to Hijack the Fusilier. Do not try to drive faster than the MVs. They'll just destroy your car and kill you. Instead you should out-maneuver them, to get out of their line of fire and then get out of your car and kill them. Be sure to kill the businessman, or he'll contact the destination before you'll get there. Then just drive to the target. Rico will do the deal and the mission ends. Alternate ways to stop the convoy *Get into a Huerta SPA Ocelot (plane) on the airfield and catch up with his Fusilier. Then ram the car with your plane, jumping out just in time. Franco Alifano will jump out of his car. Kill him and then hijack an MV and follow the instruction given. *Obtain an armed helicopter before the mission and kill Franco Alifano with its mounted weapons. Idealistically, use a Guerrilla Delta 5H4 Boxhead since several will be flying around Provincia Aguilar at all times. *You could always time it and ram the limousine in the side, just like in the movies. That'll slow it down, damage it, and possibly even stop it. Trivia *This is the first mission where Rico meets Inmaculada. *When Inmaculada tells Rico that she likes very big bills, she might have meant that she knows he isn't really Franco, but likes him because he's brave. She got the money either way. "To have big balls" is U.S. slang for bravery. *This is one of two storyline missions where the Fusilier Commander is featured. *This is the only mission where: **Armed unmarked MVs are used. See the MV article for more details. **You have to kill a Rioja Cartel member (and an American on that note). *This is one of the few missions where: **The San Esperito Military is not featured as an enemy. **A Mounted Gun is facing the back on an MV. In fact, this is also the only time where you can find an unmarked MV with the Mounted Gun facing backward. *There is a black dot on the map during this mission that is the Huerta SPA Ocelot. This is the only time the plane is like that. Video Mission walkthrough Obtaining the rare vehicles *Mounted Gun-armed MVs. *Fusilier Commander. Category:Content Category:Just Cause Missions